A Show of Power
by southernwolf16
Summary: Wherein someone wipes the floor using members of a certain organization. Set in the future from the events of "Determined" and "Promise". Part 4 of "The Lost Cub".


"I believe that you have something of ours. You will give it back or suffer the consequences."

The First Elder surveyed the party before him. They had been causing considerable problems for the Union in this country. There were three nobles, the traitors from Aris' DA-5 and that accursed Frankenstein. And it seemed that the werewolves were somehow involved, what with the presence of Muzaka and his female lackey.

And there standing unafraid and impassive, was their precious Specimen. It even had the audacity to look him in the eye. How quaint.

Frankenstein bristled at the First Elder's declaration. Even Dark Spear was screeching for blood at this point.

 _How dare they._ Muzaka's eyes flashed in anger. Beside him, Raizel's gaze likewise promised retribution.

The First Elder turned to his companion, "Third Elder, it seems that Crombel is not so useless after all. If he did not pronounce the M-Series a failure and sent the remaining experiments out, we would not be seeing this fascinating sight." The First Elder's grin grew maniacal as he eyed the Specimen, "M-21, or should I say Code SW-1…"

The reaction was instantaneous. Muzaka activated his full transformation as did the female werewolf. Weapons were drawn or summoned. Malevolent energy filled and smothered the atmosphere.

In the midst of it all, the Specimen was still silent, staring at him impertinently.

Until it spoke, never taking its eyes off him, voice eerily devoid of emotion, "Everyone, please stand down and let me handle this."

 _A declaration of war?_ A few years on a loose leash and the Specimen got into its head that it could bite the hand of its owner. The First Elder scoffed at the idea.

M-21 strode towards Muzaka and Raizel, stood in the space between them and murmured, "Calm down, please."

"Oh, but we are calm," Frankenstein threw in from over his shoulder, a manic-tinged smile on his face. He was standing a bit to the front, acting as vanguard. "And what are you saying that you want to handle them on your own? Want to keep the fun all to yourself?"

"Frankenstein, a little restraint. Your crazy is showing," The mild chiding was from Muzaka. Raizel could only sigh at Frankenstein's antics.

 _You really want to do this, don't you?_ M-21 merely blinked at Muzaka's question through their mental link and kept his face blank.

 _Yes. So please don't stop me._

A wave of pride laced with affection and protectiveness washed through the Link from Muzaka's side. _Alright, go give them hell, but I…no, we will interfere if we have to._ Muzaka gave M-21 the mental equivalent of head pats. _Be careful._

 _I will._ Agreement reached,M-21 withdrew from the Link to address the others.

"I'm grateful for your concern, but I'm sure you understand that this is something I need to do for myself. And I will really appreciate it if you let me," There was that soft expression on his face, one reserved only for his family. It made them want to fulfill any wish of their son/nephew/brother who seldom asked for anything.

Raizel glanced at Muzaka then gave a slight nod at M-21 before flitting away, Frankenstein following suit. Muzaka shot the First Elder another glare before stepping away as well. M-21 felt the rest of their group clear the area.

The First Elder observed the scene with indifference. He was feeling generous so he let the Specimen say its farewells. Now it was brazenly staring at him again from across the field. Such tiresome insolence deserved punishment.

"You want to take me back? Go ahead and try," M-21's storm gray irises shifted to bright silver.

 _Well then_ , the First Elder sneered, _since it was asking for it._ The four Union agents that came with the Elders stepped forward. The First Elder ordered the one called Haydn, "Do whatever, just make sure to keep it alive. Barely breathing should be enough."

"This shouldn't take long," assured Haydn. Three of the agents vanished, only to reappear in different sectors of the field, assortment of weapons and transformations out.

M-21 began emitting a silver aura. One of the agents shot a green energy blast that he deflected using his right hand, sending the blast tearing through trees instead. The silver aura surrounding M-21 began to glow and expand, the surge in energy causing debris big and small alike to fly about. M-21 was completely encased in an immense, swirling dome of silver and blue. No sooner had the dome formed than it condensed, morphing into a massive silver blue spectral wolf, eyes burning silver.

What followed was not a battle, but nothing short of a massacre.

One agent was seized by the arm that was swiftly torn out of its socket, the severed appendage crumbling away and scattering in the wind. The agent's attempt to regrow his arm was thwarted when M-21 slammed him down hard with a paw, the earth beneath him rupturing along with his ribcage. The motionless agent suffered the same fate as his arm.

A second agent jumped into the fray and tried to stab M-21 with the electrified blades protruding from his forearms. The blades shattered before hitting their target. M-21 turned and howled at the agent, shredding his body. The agent was bitten on his torso then snapped in half, the resounding crack heard by everyone present. M-21 flung the corpse to the side where it disintegrated before it even hit the ground.

The third agent, the one who shot that energy blast, took to the air in the hopes that the distance would be to her advantage. The agent launched energy beams in rapid succession, each more powerful than the previous. M-21 flew to the sky as well and countered the beams with a swipe of a paw. The swipe unleashed a silver blue energy blast that overpowered that of the agent's, promptly incinerating her.

 _What is that power?_ The First Elder was taken aback. Those were his most powerful agents, enhanced with regenerative capabilities faster than those of werewolves as well as other modifications. The Third Elder was likewise stunned. One moment their agents were launching attacks against the Specimen, the next they were all dead. Everything happened so fast, the Specimen striking with deadly efficiency. And now it had set its sights on them.

The Specimen unleashed another sonic howl as soon as it landed on one of the boulders that dotted the area. Haydn hastily raised an energy shield to protect himself and the Elders but it only held for a few seconds before shattering. The surrounding area exploded and filled with smoke and dust. Haydn took the brunt of the explosion, bleeding from various injuries now littering his body. The Elders were not left unscathed as well. It took them a moment to realize that they were inside a blue gray mist.

"What you did to me and the rest of your victims is unforgivable," M-21's flat voice belied a wrath that was searing cold, a promise to exact vengeance long overdue. A lesser person would have cowered and begged for mercy. The Elders, arrogant and foolish beings that they were, only heard a feeble attempt at rebellion. However, their current predicament might somehow plant a seed of apprehension in their minds.

M-21 emerged from the mist, knocked Haydn to the side and crashed a paw on the ground, releasing an energy blast aimed at the Elders. The Third Elder gathered power to activate his ability but never got the chance to finish when M-21 slashed him from the face to the torso. The energy blast hit its targets, setting off another explosion and dispersing the mist. "We're not objects for you to toy with," M-21's words transmitted without him actually speaking them.

"Leave now!" Haydn shouted to the Elders as he threw himself at M-21. Tendrils of silver blue burst from the ground and strapped themselves onto Haydn, halting further movement. M-21 gave Haydn a look and said, "You. Shut up." The corrosive tendrils expanded to cover almost Haydn's entire body but he was able to free his right arm and shoot out an energy blast that struck M-21 at close range. A third explosion rocked the area. The smoke cleared, revealing a large crater, Haydn impaled by silver blue shafts that seemed to come from the earth itself and M-21 appearing mostly unharmed.

Haydn's body started crumbling as M-21 jumped to the top of the crater. There, he began scanning for the Elders' energy signatures but found no trace of them.

 _Damn it, they got away._ M-21 dispelled his transformation into silver blue slivers and he stood there, catching his breath. All of sudden he felt his knees go weak and he would have fallen to the side were it not for Muzaka, who caught and steadied him. Muzaka slung M-21's left arm over his shoulder to better support him.

The others had come over as well, Frankenstein immediately checking M-21 for injuries. With the exception of the singe on his coat's right sleeve and signs of exhaustion, M-21 seemed to be doing quite well for someone who dealt with people from the Union. Nevertheless, Frankenstein decided that a check-up at the lab was in order.

"I'm fine," M-21 tried to reassure them, though honestly he was feeling rather drained. He spoke, very much contrite, "Sorry, I was hoping to finish them off so they won't come back and bother us again—"

"Don't be silly, there's always a next time. Though I think you got your message across. I just added a little postscript to it." Everyone had to wonder what Frankenstein meant with his last statement, but knowing him there was probably some pain involved.

Raizel placed a hand on M-21's shoulder, "We will deal with them if they return here. But for now, let go."

Let go?

"You're still using your powers," Muzaka patiently peered down at M-21, whose eyes were indeed still glowing silver. M-21 took a deep breath and slowly released it, willing his powers to draw back further within him. The silver receded to mere flecks until his eyes returned to gray.

"We should go check around the island. There might still be some Union agents left," Takeo suggested.

"Do that. And if you happen to come across those two don't engage them," Frankenstein instructed. "We'll head back. Report if you find anything unusual."

"Sure thing, Boss," Tao said before turning to M-21. "See you later, M." Seira and Regis nodded at M-21, who just hummed in response. Garda joined the rest of RK after getting Muzaka's consent. As they were leaving, they heard Muzaka offer M-21 "Maybe I should just carry you on my back so—"

M-21 turned red and spluttered, "W-what? No, I'm too old for a piggyback ride."

Muzaka just smiled benignly, "Nonsense, no one's too old for piggyback rides." If anything, at least for now M-21 no longer appeared listless. "You really don't want one?" he tried again.

"I decline." Muzaka did not have the heart to tell M-21 that he looked absolutely adorable sporting that barely-there pout. That or he was just very biased. Judging from Raizel and Frankenstein's amused looks it was likely the former.

* * *

They were supposed to retrieve one of their wayward possessions. They were routed and sent fleeing for their lives instead.

"We underestimated it," The Third Elder remarked with a grimace. His left eye was sealed shut while his right eye had limited vision. The First Elder had a nasty gash on his forehead, his suit was almost shredded and he was bleeding from several places. Their fast healing capabilities were disrupted after being hit by purple black fragments from Dark Spear as they made their escape. It was Frankenstein's perverse way of telling them that the Union should not mess with their group.

 _How did it become so powerful? Is it because of Frankenstein's modifications or its heritage?_ The First Elder was bewildered and then furious. _That power belongs to the Union._

As they sped through the forest as fast as their battered bodies could permit, the First Elder mulled on their strategy regarding the Specimen.

They would find a way to drag it back to the labs. They would no longer pass it to other scientists to be experimented on. He would personally see to it that its body would yield all its secrets for the Union to reap and harness.

And then they would return it to Muzaka a lifeless husk once they were done with it.

Muzaka. If only he knew his relationship to the Specimen. The First Elder was thrilled at the thought of making the former Werewolf Lord suffer. It would be nothing compared to what his race did to humanity in a span of centuries.

 _Today's humiliation will be paid twice over,_ the First Elder vowed. _And we will take back what is rightfully ours._

* * *

The journey from the island was made in companionable silence.

M-21 thought on what transpired barely an hour ago. To say that he was overwhelmed was an understatement.

He did it. He showed the Union that they wouldn't always get what they want. That their science project would no longer hide in fear but fight back this time. That their "failure" of an experiment could possibly be one of the causes of their downfall.

He'd been asleep for so long and his powers were not meant to be used in such manner. But he would do anything to protect those important to him and the life that they have, and avenge those who suffered because of the Union.

 _You did well back there._ There was unmistakable affection in Muzaka's voice.

 _Did I really? But I wasn't able to finish what I started._ M-21 reminded him glumly.

 _Frankenstein is right. We'll be ready the next time they try this stunt. You'll be more prepared and they're really going to regret everything they did to you. So cheer up._ Muzaka would have given M-21 actual head pats if he wasn't occupied with keeping him upright.

 _Alright, next time._ M-21 finally conceded. There was a lull as they left the sea and reached the mainland.

The rustling of fabrics as they flew through the sky was almost hypnotic and made M-21 drowsy. And that low, steady sound that was filled with warmth and promised safety—

 _Dad, what are you doing?_ M-21 finally caught on.

 _Making sure you don't fall flat on your face?_ Muzaka kept up his crooning through their Link.

 _That's not…never mind._ M-21 knew it was childish taking comfort that someone was soothing him with a lullaby. But he'd been told many times that his feelings mattered, so childishness be damned. He let himself bask in the tranquil presence of people he knew would protect him at all cost, deciding to close his eyes for a second.

And promptly lost the fight to stay awake.

Muzaka felt M-21 go heavier beside him so he landed on one of the buildings they were passing over. "I think he fell asleep," He announced to Raizel and Frankenstein as they set down as well. Muzaka removed M-21's arm from over his shoulder, placed his right arm on M-21's back and his other arm under M-21's legs. Muzaka ensured that M-21's arms were tucked in safely and that he was leaning on his shoulder. "He must be more tired than he let on," Muzaka tried to rid his voice of its worried tone but failed miserably.

"There doesn't seem to be anything drastically wrong with him so far. We'll check as soon as we get back to the house," Frankenstein assured him. With that, the group resumed their journey. They still had a ways to go since they had only traveled about halfway to their destination at that point.

 _Dad…_ M-21 mumbled, unconsciously seeking Muzaka through their Link.

 _Shhh, I'm right here._ In the sky and away from prying eyes, Muzaka broke protocol for a moment and planted a kiss on M-21's head. _Sleep, Little Wolf, we'll be home soon._

* * *

They arrived at the house just as the sun was setting and wasted no time getting to the lab.

Muzaka waited anxiously as Frankenstein did a scan. Not once did He stir awake during the procedure or even before that, when they were removing His coat and tie.

Frankenstein studied the results on his monitor. "He's fine. His energy levels are still fluctuating. That's understandable because it's not even five days since He returned to His adult form and now He used His powers. A little bit of rest will do Him good."

Muzaka breathed a relieved sigh as he moved to retrieve his precious cargo, "So He's really just asleep."

"Yes. Very much dead to the world actually. He'll probably wake up in an hour or two," Frankenstein realized the mistake with his wording when he looked up and saw the alarmed expressions on Master and Muzaka's faces. The second part of his statement apparently never registered with them.

"Do we need to bring Him to the sanctuary?" Raizel asked as Muzaka clutched Him tighter, ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"I, uh, sorry, 'dead to the world' is just an expression. It just means He's fast asleep," Frankenstein explained apologetically. Maybe it was about time to make a manual on idiomatic expressions. "I don't think He needs to go there. We can ask Him when He wakes up later. Though now it would be best to make sure He's comfortable."

"You sure make a hobby out of scaring people," Muzaka could not help grumbling out.

"Yes, he does," was Raizel's wise input, which made Frankenstein inwardly groan. Raizel took the discarded coat and tie and held the door open so Muzaka could exit the lab. They both agreed that there was only one place in the house to suit their current needs. Raizel opened the door to the living room for Muzaka but did not follow inside.

Muzaka gently laid Him down on one of the ottomans, making sure He was in a comfortable position. Raizel returned with a blanket and a pillow from His room. Muzaka carefully raised His head while Raizel placed the pillow. The blanket was draped on Him next. Satisfied with their work, Muzaka stepped out of the room to get himself a new shirt.

"Tao and the others are on their way back. They found no sign of the Union Elders," Frankenstein reported when Muzaka returned. Raizel hummed in acknowledgment.

Muzaka made his way to where He was sleeping and crouched down. And he spoke, all the while caressing His hair, "Children should not be involved in the wars of their fathers. But it can't be helped because they dragged Him in even before He was born." Muzaka did his best to compose himself lest He sense his agitation. No need to further burden his Little Wolf. Muzaka succeeded in quelling the dark thoughts threatening to cloud his mind. He patted Him one last time before standing up to sit on the other ottoman.

Raizel and Frankenstein shared the same sentiment, Muzaka knew, so there was no need for words. Frankenstein deposited a cup of tea in front of him after serving one to Raizel and took a seat on the remaining ottoman. There was quiet after that.

Muzaka eyed Frankenstein, remembering something that had been nagging him, "You, what have you been teaching my son?"

"I'd been meaning to ask you the same thing," was Frankenstein's answer.

"Well He did something that reminded me of a certain someone. You know what they say, children imitate the actions of adults. You've been with Him longer than me."

"Oh please, as if you don't have an influence on Him. That move He did has you written all over it," Frankenstein countered Muzaka's argument.

The clinking of Raizel's teacup as he set it down ended the banter between the two. "Don't argue, He took after both of you," was Raizel's solemn declaration.

"Ahaha, you're not actually upset that he didn't take after you, right?" Muzaka tentatively inquired. The silence that followed and Raizel's disappointed countenance spoke volumes.

"Master, you do have some influence on Him. You know He likes to read too," Frankenstein was quick to point out.

"And He's too serious for His own good, just like you," Muzaka added. Frankenstein would have elbowed Muzaka for that remark if he wasn't sitting at the other end of the table. He was about to refute Muzaka when the main door opened and the rest of the household spilled in.

"What happened?" Regis was first to react as soon as he saw the scene in the living room. They gathered around Him, unease on their features.

"Is He alright?" Tao asked for the group this time.

Frankenstein allayed their fears, "He's fine, just needs some rest. He'll be waking up soon." There was a collective sigh of relief. "Was there any trouble after we left the island?" Frankenstein deftly changed the subject.

"We didn't find any other Union agents. It seems like their group was the only one who went there," Takeo said and then he sat beside Raizel on the sofa. Regis and Seira also took their seats there while Tao parked himself by His feet, the only space left on the ottoman He was sleeping on. Garda excused herself to replace her lost shirt.

Minutes ticked by. Frankenstein rose from his seat, "Come Seira, there's a new recipe I'd like to teach you." Seira got to her feet and followed Frankenstein to the kitchen area. Regis likewise stood up to prepare more tea.

Tao had gone at one point to get his laptop and was now showing something to Garda, who would sometimes nod and point at the screen. They called Takeo to join in so he was now standing behind them and peering at the laptop, giving his own comments. They seemed to be talking about some designs for one of Tao's projects. Regis had returned with more tea, poured some for Raizel and Muzaka and distributed cups to the others. He brought his tea then made his way to Takeo. The atmosphere was mostly relaxed, conversations made in hushed tones.

So everyone heard when He let out a groan and made small movements. Everyone paused what they were doing and waited. Muzaka looked to Raizel and Frankenstein before softly speaking, "Kieran," finally addressing Him by name, "you can still sleep if you want to."

Kieran only knitted his brows in response, "No, wake up now." After a few tries he finally managed to crack his eyes open. A few more blinks and he was almost fully awake. Kieran slowly sat up to get his bearings. He obviously fell asleep at some point because he did not remember arriving home at all. He pushed his blanket aside to put his feet on the floor and found his slippers conveniently waiting there. After slipping them on, he looked up and said "Hey" by way of greeting.

A flurry of movement followed. Tao moved closer while Takeo got himself to Kieran's left side. Seira and Regis stood nearby as well.

"Good evening," Takeo greeted back while running his fingers through Kieran's impressive bed head.

"Is it still the same day?" Kieran asked just to be sure.

Takeo smiled at him "Yeah, it still is." He was already done fixing Kieran's hair but did not stop petting his head.

"Kieran, do you need to go to your sanctuary?" Raizel asked.

Kieran considered Raizel's question, his head inclined to one side. "No, I feel much better now," he concluded. Satisfied with his answer, Raizel did not anymore push the issue.

It was then that Tao abruptly hugged Kieran from the side, visibly shaking, "Sorry, just let me do this for a while, okay?" Kieran found Takeo, Regis and Seira wearing troubled expressions as well.

"Hearing them actually call you that…" Tao could no longer keep the anger from his voice. He dropped his forehead on Kieran's shoulder.

Kieran freed his arms from Tao's hold and used his right hand to pat him on the back. "Come here you two," he called out to Seira and Regis. Seira sat next to Takeo and Regis beside Tao.

Kieran gave Regis' shoulder a light squeeze before saying, "There are several constants that I know of—the sunrise, the sunset and the Union's incorrigible ways." Takeo and Tao could not help but snort at that observation.

"And I highly doubt they'd be begging for anyone's forgiveness anytime soon," Kieran reached out for Seira's hand, shook it up and down before running his thumb over her knuckles and releasing it. "But I very much would want them to regret their actions and be punished for it as well," He lightly nudged Takeo with his shoulder.

"They can call me whatever they want. I don't care what they think of me, not anymore," Kieran said with conviction. "Because the only opinion that matters to me now are those of my family and friends."

Takeo leaned into Kieran as he spoke, voice thick with emotion, "You're not their property. Your name is Kieran and they don't deserve to know it."

"And you're not going anywhere," Regis piped up.

"I won't go anywhere I don't want to be, not without a fight," Kieran promised.

Tao finally let go of Kieran. "They're very stupid if they think we'll hand you over just because they said so," he added indignantly.

"I think it's mostly hubris in their case," Kieran succinctly emphasized.

"And they shouldn't try repeating what they did today if they still want to live," A very rare threat from Seira, which made it even more frightening.

Raizel, Frankenstein, Muzaka and Garda watched the entire scene with the children unfold. It took a while, but it seemed that the possibly most traumatized child in the family is very well on the mend. Kieran gave them a small yet reassuring smile.

What occurred that day definitely had serious repercussions. However, those would have to wait. They would plan and strategize another day. For now, they would take solace in the fact that their little makeshift family is still complete.


End file.
